Bunny's Revenge
by Vickikunhui
Summary: Hello. Victoria here. This is the sequel of the prank on Bunnymund entitled "The Carrot Prank". You can read it at my friend's account called Itachi waz takenz.


Bunny's revenge  
Ugh. 4th fanfic in two days. Too many ideas xD. Anyways. This is about Bunny's revenge from a prank by a 13 year old girl. Stupid fool. Anyways, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned. 'Nuff said, continue with the story.

Chapter 1  
Insert opening speech here

As usual, Lea, Jack and Kaitlyn was chatting with Vicki at night. Suddenly, she stopped replying...  
"Wonder what happened..." Lea said to both of them  
"Bah. She probably got another scolding. " Jack said while 9Gaging.  
"Dude. Share it. " Kaitlyn and Lea said snatching the iPad. Apparently Vicki got tied up. Then. She started replying...  
"'Ello mates. Bunny here. Gettin' back at this bloody 13 year old for that prank. "  
"Stupid kangaroo rabbit. I'm not scared of you, cotton tail!" Vicki shouted at the bunny.  
"IM NOT A KANGAROO, MATE!" Bunny shouted back at her.  
"Meh. Sure look like one. That's all that matters ya oversized bunny. " Vicki said to him.  
"Revenge shall be sweet, you bloody brat. " Bunny said while getting the ropes.  
"What are ya gonna do? Hit me with carrots? Bah. I can live with em or without em ya bloody fatty. " Vicki said.  
"OMG. Bunny's getting revenge on Vicki. " Lea said.  
"Bah. Why do you worry? She IS an evil mastermind. She'll think her way out. " Jack said.  
"Anyway. I'm going to her house to help her. " Lea said while dragging Jack.  
"Why do I have to go?!" He said freeing himself  
"If you don't, I'll release the cats. " She threatened.  
"Okay, okay. I'll go. " Jack said. Jack was afraid of cats as they rip his hoodie apart.  
"I'll just stay here and tell you if bunny or Vicki replies. I don't wanna anger any of the Guardians. " Kait said.  
"I'm a Guardian and you aggravate me a lot you naggy lady!" Jack said  
"You're different. You're an idiot. " Kait said while Lea giggled.  
"Anyway. Lets go, Lea. "  
"Mmmmkay. "

Chapter 2  
Meh. Insert speech here I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned. Insert sentence asking for reviews here. Fools.

Bunny had already tied Vicki against the wall. "Stupid fool. Tying me up to the wall won't hurt me you overweight rabbit. " she said while Bunny brought a bucket of makeup. "WTH are you gonna do? Makeup me to death? Go ahead. I have gallons of makeup remover you blithering idiot. " Vicki said whilst tugging the rope. "Come at me, bro. That is, if you got something better to do with me. " Vicki provoked him. She was a hardcore 9Gagger. Just like Lea. They were 9Gaggers to the max. "Shut up, ya bloody 13 year old. I'm gonna make you look like a clown cosplay gone wrong. " Bunny said holding the brushes. "Sure, sure. That's what they all say. " she replied.  
"Well then. I'll go get a bucket of paint to pour all over you. See how you like that, mate. " Bunny said while leaving the room.  
"Okay. Gotta stay calm and figure a way out. If I sound fearless he'll feel that this is all worthless. Gotta find a way out of this mess. Stupid rabbit. " she thought to herself while looking around the room. "Damn. The scissors are all the way there. " she said while staring at the dressing table. "Shit. I can't break free" she said to herself. Suddenly...  
"Need help, oh evil mastermind?" Said a familiar voice from the window.  
"Lea. Jack. Took you long enough to get here. Instead of cutting me loose. I've got a better idea..." She said looking schemingly.  
"Mmph. You never stop, do you?" Lea said.  
"Okay. Here's the plan. -psst- -psst-  
"Yup. Lets go, Lea. " Jack said getting the bucket.  
"Mmmmkay. "

Chapter 3  
Feeling bored yet? Well too bad. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned. Reviews. I accept them. See ya!

"IM BACK, MATE!" Bunny shouted through the door.  
"Good. It was getting boring staring at the wall, cotton tail. " Vicki replied.  
"Well, we're gonna have a lot of fun now. " Bunny said opening the door  
"That sounded wrong. " Vicki replied.  
-Splat-  
"PTEWWW. PTEWWW. What the-" Bunny said as the bucket of snow fell on his head.  
"READY, AIM, FIREEEEE!" Jacks shouted. Suddenly, hundreds of snowballs came to Bunny's way.  
"Oh crap..." Bunny's last words before being pelted by hundreds of snowballs.  
"That's why, you should never mess with me, cotton tail. " Vicki replied after being freed by Lea. "Get the rope. Bring him back to your place and torture him. Leave him here and I'll be having rabbit stew. " Vicki said as she tied up Bunny.  
"Meh. Rather him stay here. " Jack said.  
"N-no! TAKE ME WITH YOUUUU!" Said Bunnymund  
"HAHAHAHAHA. " Everyone laughed.  
The end. See ya!


End file.
